gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter V (Armaxilump version)
Street Fighter V (ストリートファイターV Sutorīto Faitā Faibu?) is the latest main installment in the Street Fighter series. It was released exclusively on the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC, on which cross-platform multiplayer is available.7 Yoshinori Ono has confirmed that there will be no arcade release as Capcom is gravitating towards crane and one-off games in the arcade business. 8 It was released on February 16, 2016. Gameplay and Features The overall gameplay appears to be toned down from Street Fighter IV: attack animations appear a bit more slower, and the character art and models are redesigned to feel more realistic.Revenge Gauges and possible Super Arts were features originally shown at the Capcom Cup; the former appears to have been scrapped, while the Super Art appears to have been retooled in the form of the Critical Art. The current features as shown at E3 place are closer in style to the Street Fighter Alpha series. EX Specialmoves return from the most recent games, along with a Guard Break meter like the one seen in the Alpha''games. New features include the V-Gauge, a separate meter used for attacks such as the V-Skill, V-Triggerand V-Reversal, which are unique to each character. Another new addition to the series is the presence of destructible walls and other similarly interactive elements, such as a bus that characters can be knocked into.9Currently only Bustling Side Street has this feature. Unlike ''Street Fighter IV, gameplay expansions and changes will not come in new installments but rather gradually be added to the game over the long term. Players will have the choice of paying for new characters as they are added via in-game Fight Money or by purchasing Zenny currency.10 No on-disc DLC will feature.11 A cinematic story mode will be released as free DLC in June, 2016. The game will feature some single-player, character-focused content that focusses on character backgrounds.12 The mode will specifically flesh out the gap between Street Fighter III and IV. Finishing singleplayer content will grant players fight money.13 Characters At launch, the game will include 20 fighters, which includes eleven veterans that have appeared frequently in the series, four veterans that have not been playable since Street Fighter Alpha 3, and five new characters. Additional characters have been confirmed to be released at later dates.14 It was revealed that six characters are to be added throughout 2016 as DLC, bringing the roster count to 26 fighters. The 2016 DLC fighters will include four more frequent veterans and two fighters that have not been playable since Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. As of November 19, 2015, Ono confirms to have a second wave of DLC characters after the first six. Veterans * Ryu * Chun-Li * Charlie Nash * Ken Master * Cammy White * Birdie * Karin Kanzuki * Zangief * R.Mika * Batsu * Mike Haggar * Biff * Dhalsim * Vega * M.Bison Boss Newcomers * Necalli (Aztec Warrior-Priest) * Rashid (Turbulent Wind) * Laura Matsuda (Art of Matsuda Jiu-Jistu and Sean's older sister) * F.A.N.G (second-in-command of Shadaloo) Sub-Boss * Kyle Travers (Cody's Younger Brother) Upcoming * Alex * Guile * Balrog * Ibuki * Juri * Urien Plot The plot takes place in between the events of the Street Fighter III series and the Street Fighter IV series.Shadaloo returns and begins a new campaign of terror by starting an enigmatic plan called Project C.H.A.I.N.S., utilizing a Death Star-like weapon with the capacity to destroy cities, and M. Bison, who has gotten a little older since SFIV, plans to use it to conquer the world. At the same time, Charlie Nash is brought back from the dead to destroy Bison once and for all, and while on his journeys, Ryu encounters a mysterious warrior named Necalli. Development In 2011, former Capcom employee Seth Killian suggested that Street Fighter V would arrive before 2019, saying "If I have anything to say about it, and I do, you will not have to wait ten years for Street Fighter 5".15 In July 2013, Street Fighter producer Yoshinori Ono commented that while he desired to make a Street Fighter V''for an eighth-generation console, such as the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, a next-generation game would require a large staff and a large budget. He also stated that making the game a free-to-play title was an option, though he was not fully open to it, and confirmed that the game was currently not in development.16 In June 2014, Ono refuted claims that ''Street Fighter V would include a "pay to win option", citing that Street Fighter V is still in the early planning stages.[citation needed] On December 5, 2014, a teaser trailer for Street Fighter V was unintentionally released by Capcom to the public before being taken down again. The official announcement was made at Sony's PlayStation Experience event on December 6. The first gameplay demonstration of Street Fighter V took place at the Capcom Cup grand finals tournament on Saturday, December 13 2014 in San Francisco, CA. In the gameplay trailer presented at the end of the Cup,Street Fighter Alpha character Charlie was hinted at during a quick sequence, appearing at the trailer's end. Yoshinori Ono also dressed up as Charlie to further promote his appearance in the game.17 On February 24, 2015, Capcom released a new gameplay trailer that demonstrated Charlie's moveset for the first time. It also announced the forthcoming beta test for the game's online function, as well as teasing M. Bison as a future character.18 M. Bison's official reveal occurred on May 19, 2015.19 There was not a new character teased at the end of M. Bison's trailer, but at E3 2015 on June 15, Capcom revealed two characters simultaneously: Cammy and Birdie, who is making his first appearance since 1998's Street Fighter Alpha 3. On July 9, 2015 at the San Diego Comic-Con, Capcom revealed Ken as the seventh returning character.20Featuring a changed playstyle from his traditional "Shoto" roots, Ken plays faster and more aggressively than past iterations of the character. His appearance appears to have undergone a change as well. At the end of his reveal trailer, the first new character for Street Fighter V was teased (a gruff-looking Aztec man with gray skin and markings on his face). This character would be officially unveiled at the Evo 2015 tournament and goes by the name "Necalli". Vega would be revealed as the next character on the inital roster on August 3, 2015. R. Mika was officaly revealed as the next character in August 27th. On September 11, 2015 at Dubai Game 15, the second new character, Rashid got revealed. Karin got revealed in the Tokyo Game Show 2015 on September 16. On October 1, Ono posted two screenshots, which reveals a new stage based on wrestling, you can see R. Mika in the background in the first screenshot. The second screenshot shows a golden wristband or a belt very similar to Zangief's, the character will be revealed in Electronic Game Show in Mexico on friday. Zangief was indeed officialy revealed in his trailer. A new third character named Laura was leaked by Famitsu and later formely confirmed in her trailer. During the Paris Game Week the launch of the entire game between both PC and its consoles will release at February 16, 2016 and Dhalsim is also confirmed as the final returning character and being revealed in his trailer in Paris Game Event. F.A.N.G., the last new character was confirmed in the Playstation Experience. More characters about Mike Haggar, Batsu and Biff arrived in January 3, 2016 was been about trailer and the new challange is Kyle Travers, the main protagonist of the Final Fight Streetwise and Cody Travers's Younger Brother, he could make fight each other and will be use weapons. Category:Street Fighter series Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Cross-Platform Category:2016 video games Category:Capcom Category:Dimps Category:"E" rated Category:"E 10+" Rated